Snake in the Raven's nest, Badger's fight
by YaoiafiedAwesomeness
Summary: Harry is given a new chance by Death. He has to protect someone important in an alternate universe, but with meeting up with old friends and enemies and having to remember that this is not his world will Harry be able to complete is mission? HP/Harem, end couple not decided. Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Harry Potter.

First story in this account. Had an old one but it got messed up. I may upload my old stories.

Please review.

All Harry Potter had ever wanted in life was to be normal. He wanted to be one of those 'every day is the same' type of people. And so far, his life had been the exact opposite. He didn't grow up to be a salary man with a wife and kids, no instead he became something he had never ever even thought of becoming. A wizard. A wand waving, spell casting wizard. And not just an average wizard, no, he was The-Boy-Who-Lived. Hyphenated and capitalized. Harry had been known to all of the wizards and witches around the world before he had permanently killed Voldemort, a Dark Lord and all around genocidal madman.

The Chosen one. Savior. Saint Potter. The-Boy-Who-Lived. Title after title, time after time, some how in some way Harry managed to fall into one dangerous life threatening plot after another. And quite honestly he grew tired of it.

So when Death offered him a way out, Harry gladly accepted. After all, he had no one left in this world. Hermione, the Weasleys, Teddy, everyone he was close to died. Eventually. Some in the war, others after. Years after, ageing and growing frail, while Harry remained alive and unchanged. Being the Master of Death apparently meant that he was immortal and invulnerable, the invulnerable part was proven the first time his life got too dark and an Avada Kevada sounded too seductive.

It was on an unususally dreary day that Harry felt that his so called life had, once again, become too much. He sat in his living room, draped bonelessly on one of the armchairs with his face tilted towards the ceiling. A pistol in his hand, the barrel pressed to the side of his head. 'If the Avada and a knife didn't work, then maybe a bullet can.' Harry took a steadying breath and squeezed the trigger. A brief black period and then he could see again. He felt like crying, screaming, breaking something at the injustice of it all. Why couldn't he have peace! It wasn't fair. He already gave most of his life to helping in a war that a teenager shouldn"t have had to shoulder. Since the time he was barely a year old to even now, people have been controlling his life. Why couldn't he have the power to at least die the when he wanted to.

"Damn, damned fucking git Death. Arsehole." mumbled Harry as his curse green eyes glared at the smoking gun in his hand. Maybe he should try again, just to feel the nothingness. It was brief but absolutely amazing. He had been gone, at least for a bit. "I could just try again and again."

"Master, you really shouldn't say such dark things."

Harry sharply looked to direction of the voice, his neck cringing in protest at the unexpected movement. There beside him, and sitting casually in the only other armchair in the room, was a middle aged man dressed impeccably in a three piece suit. His slicked back hair was black with bits of grey giving him a sophisticated look. Pupilless eyes, irises a strange shade of pale pink, stared at him.

"Death..." Harry growled, hostility coating the name.

"Yes." Death flicked his hand before holding it still, a small tea cup appearing in his grasp. "How are you Master."

"Like not much of a master if I can't even control my own death." snarled the Savior of the Wizarding World.

"That is hardly your fault, after all I am the one who refuses to take your life." said Death, calmly sipping his tea.

"What if I command you to?" questioned Harry, hope soaring as Death frowned.

"Then I will have to ignore that order." answered Death, nodding as though to affirm what he just said.

"Then why call me your master at all!" Harry clenched his fists as he shot up from his seat, prowled over to the fireplace, and stared at the flames in it. The shadows and lines of his face darkened and in a blink of an eye it seemed as though Harry had aged at the very least a hundred years.

"Hmm, maybe not Master but more like Companion." Death unsympathetically raised an eyebrow at Harry's depression.

"So what? You fuck up my chance at a normal death so that you can have some giggles from me!" Harry whirled around to yell even further but was taken back at the sight of a woman sitting where a man had been. Her short brown hair curled at the sides of her sweet round face and she wore a pleasant yellow sun dress. He would not have recognized Death had it not been the same pink eyes looking at him.

"Once you are my Master it is not so easy to throw the title away," said Death, ignoring Harry's dumbfounded expression with ease and continued to sip her tea. "but perhaps I can give you a more...fulfilling life."

"What do you mean?" Harry sighed, he felt so tired. He leaned against the mantle above the fireplace, one arm braced on the stone frame.

"Am I wrong to assume that you have heard of the MWI theory?" Death set down her teacup and leaned forward, elbows on her knees. She didn't so much as quiver as her form seemed to melt and crack once again. This time it became a child. It's gender androgynous, with darker hair and skin tone caramelized to a soft bronze. It's now pudgy fingers linked, legs starting to swing slightly as though unconsciously.

"MWI? Hermione mentioned something like before. The many-worlds interpretation hypothetically states that there is an infinite number of universes where something that could have happened here, but didn't, happened in another universe." answered Harry, taking the new appearance astride. "Basically everything that could happened actually did only that not in this present universe but in an alternate one and because of that the alternate is a bit, if not a lot, different than here."

"Quite so." Death's high voice merging with a sweet tone as it glanced up at Harry. Pink eyes wide with childhood innocence that seemed misplaced in the unusually grave face the child had on. "I have need for a replacement in one. A replacement for the Harry there."

"My parallel self." Harry muttered. "And what exactly does this entail?"

"There is only one thing you must do." Death said, its suddenly firm voice sending chills down Harry's back.

"And that is?" asked Harry.

"You must protect my Caller, the being that you humans have named Banshee."

"What exactly do I have to do?" 'There has to be some sort of catch.' Harry thought to himself as he stared at the once again changing figure in the arm chair.

"You shall watch over her, protect her from that which will harm her. Be her friend, her confidant." Death's voice changed from sweet to baritone as it took the form of a burly man with several tattoos along his muscled arms and neck.

"...fine," Harry agreed after thinking it over for several minutes. It wasn't as though he had anything better to do anyway.

"Then it so will be." Death nodded and then Harry yelped as he was suddenly sunk down into an inky puddle below him. Wetness surrounded him, flooding into his mouth and nose as he gasped instinctively. His lung felt like they were burning and constricting further into his rib cage. It hurt. Hurt as never before. Not even when he was tortured by rogue Deatheaters.

Fin

Update should be every week or so.

Your feed back is appreciated. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Harry Potter.

This came to me faster than I thought. I hope you like it.

Please review.

Harry awoke in a comfortable bed with someone leaning over him. He bolted off to the side, wand already in hand by the time he landed on the ground. Harry quickly took in the surrounds. A large elegantly furnished room. Two doors and four tall windows that were covered by heavy drapes, sunlight managed to find it's way in from the edges. The bed he had been in was rumpled but otherwise appeared to be high classed; silk coverings and a multitude of soft pillows. And, in front of him, there was a teen-aged girl. Her long black hair fell in smooth waves and pale blue eyes looked at him with glee. A small birth mark, shaped like a slightly deformed triangle, under and to the side of her left eye was the only thing that marred her otherwise flawless white skin.

"You must be the new Harry!" the girl chirped, "Mort told me you would come!"

"You're the Banshee?" asked Harry, wary of her even if she seemed harmless. In his experience, when somebody looked harmless it usually meant the opposite. Take Peter, nicknamed Wormtail, for example.

"Yes, I'm the banshee, you can call me Harie." Harie grinned as she bounced up in excitement and scrambled off of the bed. "I'm your big sis. By 13 whole minutes!"

"Harie? Sister? What!?" God, Harry could feel a migraine coming, he really did he hate those. What the hell was happening. Was that the same inky puddle on the ceiling the one that had swallowed him before? Death didn't mention any this. Arrogant prat always likes to surprise people, doesn't he.

But enough about that and onto the more pressing matter. He apparently had a sister in this dimension. Was it an out come of the MWI theory? What could have happened that cause him to have a sibling?

Harry glanced around, and to be born into an obviously wealthy family he added. Were his parents still James Potter and Lily Evans? What about Sirius and Remus? The Weasleys? Were they all alive or just one or two? Would they still act the same or would the have different personalities?

"Well, in this dimension you're my twin!" said Harie, skirting around the bed to sit on an padded bench at the foot of it. "Mort timed your arrival very well. Harry was getting too sick. Even Mother noticed and she usually ignores us, you , Mort said that you would most likely like to know a few things. Like the current year is 1941. There is a war between the Muggles that has begun to affect our society."

"Is that so." Harry could only guess that the war she was talking about was WWII. He didn't know much about since his Muggle education was cut short.

"He also left you somethings in your trunk, which was my Harry's but now it yours. Actually everything that was my Harry's is yours." Hari said, pausing as the realization of her true brother being replaced. She didn't dwell to long on it though. "We go back to Hogwarts for our 5th year today. We leave for the train station in a few hours."

"Okay, I need some time to process." Harry interrupted and did a quick vague gesture with his hand, "So be quiet."

Harie giggled at her new brother. This Harry was going to be much more fun that the old one. It wasn't that she hadn't loved her original brother but he was always so distant and boring. It was always books, books, books with him. She personally thought it was a mistake for him to be placed in Hufflepuff instead of Ravenclaw like her. But then again, though he had loved to read, the old Harry hadn't been very smart or even clever. He had no redeeming features at all. He had had an average appearance and a sub-par handling of his magic. That fact had caused him to just sink into the background everywhere. No one at Hogwarts talked to him much. Sure the other members of his house tried to include him in things but Harry always refused and lost himself in the latest book he was reading. A groan caught Harie's attention.

"Alright, listen up, I'm going to need all the details." commented Harry, his eyes firmly on the bedspread. "If I'm going to be your Harry then I need to act like him as much as possible. So spill, don't leave anything out."

Harie raked though her memory for information of her Harry. "He was quiet. Liked to be alone. He barely spoke with me whether at Hogwarts or here at home."

"I can do that." Harry could easily go by unnoticed when he was looking over the girl.

"He wasn't all that good at anything. Even the simplest cleaning charm was difficult for him to do." continued Harie, "Most of his teachers complained that he was a danger to everyone and that he shouldn't be allowed to do magic without supervision."

"A bit harder, but doable." Harry frowned, he didn't like the fact that he would have to intentionally fail. He hated it when he had been in school with Dudley and couldn't make better grade than his cousin. 'I can gradually become better. Say that I practice a lot during my free time.' he amended.

"He was bullied by the Slytherins, but every Hufflepuff is."

"He's a Hufflepuff?" asked Harry, "What house are you in?"

"Yes, he was. I'm a Ravenclaw."

"Hmm." Her being in a separate house would make it hard for him to guard her. He didn't trust that nothing would happen while they were in Hogwarts. The whole castle was a hot bed for accidents and injuries. He would need to use all of the shortcuts and hiding places he knew. 'I wonder if Death brought the Marauders map and put it in his...er my trunk.' thought Harry, rubbing the back of his head. 'I'll check. If not, I'll have to write as much as I can remember from it.' Harry made his way to where he could see the trunk by the foot of the bed while Harie continued to talk.

"Harry's whole name is Harold Adolfo Faerwindle. I'm Harianna Chistansia Faerwindle. We're of the Faerwindle family and German purebloods, amoungst the purest of the purebloods in fact." Harie said, proudly stating their blood status.

"Great." drawled Harry, not caring about whether they were pure bloods or not, and ruffled through his trunk. He was happy to note that Death had brought all of his most treasured object; the History of Hogwarts that once belonged to Hermione and held many secrets about the school, the white king chess piece given to him by Ron, a joke on his part when they were still in the middle of the Wizarding war, and the handsized cylinder shaped rock that Mr. Weasley gave him. The cylinder was charmed to act similar to a muggle recording device. A tiny Celtic knot was carved at the base, when a magic line is connected you cold pretty much hear anything that you have ever heard before because it connected to your mind and read back what is in there. For instance, if you hear a song then you can repeat it days or even years after. Mr. Weasley called it the Clumbersome Harry smiled down at the items, now he wouldn't feel so home sick. The refrained from whooping when he found the Marauder's Map. He glanced at Harie, who had been patiently waiting for his attention. "What about my appearance? Anything I should change?"

"Yes, your eyes. My Harry's eyes were like mine, pale blue and not so wide." said Harie, skirting over his unenthusiastic reaction to their blood status. "and your skin is too pale, he had more of a reddish tone, and you're, well, um, a bit short."

"A quick illusion spell should fix that. I'll have to redo it every day though." Harry took in a deep breath. Filing away the information, then standing and looking straight into her eyes. "When we leave I'm going to make sure to take care of you. No matter what. I will have your back for as long as you live."

"...Thanks." muttered Harie, suddenly feeling shy at the bold statement. "I am really happy that you are here. Mort was right to send you. I don't know what I would have done if there is no one for me to trust."

"Well, its not as if I had anything better to do." shrugged Harry, "But I mean every word. We are now siblings after all."

Harie grinned and nodded. "Yeah, we are."

Fin

Updates should still be every week or so.

Your feed back is appreciated. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Harry Potter.

For Dedicated4reading: The reason that Harie can communicate with death is because of her paranormal disposition allows her a direct 'line' to Death itself. A banshee is usually depicted as a woman who begins to wail if someone is about to die and is usually seen as an omen of death and a messenger from the underworld.

Please review.

"Hurry up, children." ordered Heldinette Faerwindle, her cold blue eyes flashing in irritation as Harry and Harie barely quickened their pace.

"Yes, Mother." they both answered, neither really caring. There was still an hour before the train left and they were already in the station, walking through the muggles that littered the place. The sight of so many non-magical people seemed to worsen Heldinette's mood and thus she took it out on her children.

"Ah, there it is." Heldinette made her way to a wall near the end of the station. She turned and held out a wand, the white wood matching her skin almost perfectly. "Harold, here is your wand. Try not to cause any more accidents. You have already embarrassed us enough with your lack of control."

Harry nodded, taking the wand and putting it into his trouser pocket. Harie explained him earlier that every summer their mother took his wand so that he wouldn't accidentally do something bad. Apparently no one that knew him trusted the other Harry with anything, whether it was his wand or even a sharp quill for writing. If he had been this dimension's Harry he would have, without a doubt, felt embarrassed.

"Now, I want you to behave," said Heldinette, "and make your father and I proud even though neither of you managed to get sorted into Slytherin."

Harry was shocked that she not only gave her own children a back handed comment, two if you count the one earlier, but just left without even saying good bye. Leaving him and his new sister alone in a crowded train station. She didn't even turn to see that they had safely passed through the barrier as she walked away.

He caught a glimpse of sadness on Harie's face before it disappeared. A cold mask falling in its place. She wordlessly took his hand and pulled him through the barrier, her hand gripping his tightly. She kept her back stiff as she let go as soon as they stepped to the waiting area for the Hogwarts Express and stood next to him, eyes firmly on the trail rails.

"You okay?" whispered Harry into her ear while eyeing the people around them. There wasn't as many as in the muggle area but it was still a bit crowded. Students and their families wondered around, talked to each other, or sat waiting on the benches.

"Of course, I am not a child!" Harie snapped at him, keeping her voice low, "I don't need Mutti to hold my hand to the school train!"

Harry raised a brow, guessing that Mutti meant Mother in German, and not believing that she was as unaffected as she claimed, but said nothing. He merely levitated their trunks, using his phoenix core wand and not the other one because it gave him the chills when he had touched it, and lead her to an empty bench. Sitting her down and carefully letting the trunks onto the ground before taking a seat himself. The teen could tell that his sister was feeling neglected. He wasn't good at comforting people, so he didn't know what to do besides offer his presence.

"You are not supposed to be able to that." mumbled Harie, after a few minutes. "We are still under aged."

"No one is looking. And the magic around here will cover mine so the ministry won't find out." Harry smirked, "Sometimes its good to be a little bad. Try it, charm that witch's robe a different color. I think hot pink will do nicely."

"What?" hissed Harie, pale eyes wide as they stared into his own spelled blue then to a snobbish looking witch standing near a sign post. "I can't do that!"

"Suit yourself," Harry discretely pointed his wand and muttered "Couloer pinku."

Harie burst out laughing when the woman squawked and pawed at her robe, frantically trying to find what had made them change color. She grinned at Harry, feeling much better. Her gloominess disappearing as they pranked the occasional wizard or witch. The hour passed too quickly in Harie's opinion. The girl frowned when she heard the signalling whistle.

"I guess the train is here." said Harie, stating the obvious, casting a feather light spell on her school trunk. "I forgot to tell you that we don't sit together."

"What? Why?" questioned Harry, not happy at what she just said.

"I sit with the Ravenclaws in the first wagon," explained Harie, making her way towards it. "you sit in the third wagon. It's the rules, sorry."

Harry sighed, watching her board the wagon, then getting on the Hufflepuff one. It looked the same as when he used to ride on the Hogwarts Express back when he had been a school boy. Thankfully, it also seemed as though there weren't many Hufflepuffs on the train because most of the compartments were still empty by the time the train started up again. He sighed as he glanced out the window. Boredom soon finding its way to his mind. Harry was about to take out a book, that he had found earlier that day, when the door slid open. A familiar scene presented itself. A white blond, obviously a Malfoy, and two hulking teens crowded the cabin.

"I knew I would find you here, Faerwindle." sneered Malfoy.

"Well, it is the Hufflepuff wagon. And, as you surely know, I am a Hufflepuff." mocked Harry, wincing internally at it. The other Harry would have never said something like that to a Slytherin, or anyone for that matter. Damn, he needed to act meek and quiet.

"Oh, it seems Fearwindle grew a spine." said Malfoy to his 'friends', "How about you two get rid of it for him."

The smallest teen in the cabin stiffened. He could easily cast a spell to stop the incoming muscle heads but then he would show that he was able to do so. It wouldn't go with the fact that the other Harry was terrible at any kind of casting. He could also simply fight back but the other Harry was weak and had no knowledge of self defense. Hell, what do I do?! Glamoured pale blue eyes flickered from the taller muscle head, a Goyle of he ever saw one, to the other, not a Crabbe but still a brainless minion, and finally to Malfoy. The blond had a cruel smile on his lips, but his grey eyes were the same as Draco's. The eyes of a caged boy that was trying to be what his father wanted.

Harry relaxed, deciding to simply get the beating over with. It wasn't as though he was a stranger to pain. Closing his eyes, he stilled. Not moving an inch, not even when he felt one of them lifting a fist. The movement sending a slight wave of air, alerting him. The hot pain that sprung from his cheek caused him to clench his jaw to keep from gasping.

"I think that is enough, Abraxas." a male voice said, his tone cool and firm.

Harry peeked from between his eyelashes, freezing at the sight of a pale skinned teenager with a prefect badge pinned neatly on to the left chest side of his black robes. He instantly knew who he was. How could he not? The teen that had just saved him was one in the same as the man that had tried to kill him varies times before. He wasn't the deformed snake creature as back then but an exact replica of the Tom Riddle in the diary that had possessed Ginny and framed him during his second year. Dark chocolate colored hair, a pair of deep brown eyes, and the same charismatic air around him. It took all of Harry's resolve to not to flick out his wand from its holster and curse the man to kingdom come.

"Take Mr. Holland and Mr. Goyle and return to the Slytherin wagon or I will be forced to report you and denote house points." Tom kept his gaze on the blond, who nodded without giving so much as a twitch of protest. Must be good to be the thought of the Wizarding messiah by his underlings. Is he still their master? Or just respected by the other Slytherins? Harry really hoped that there wasn't a blossoming Dark Lord in this dimension as well.

"Horace, Micheal lets go." said the blond. They quietly took their exit, leaving only Harry and Tom in the suddenly too small cabin.

'Bullocks,' Harry mentally hyperventilated. 'Calm down. He isn't the the Riddle nor the Voldemort I know. Maybe here he's actually a good guy, he did just save me.' He repeated the last sentence over and over as the prefect reach out and lightly touched the bruise on his face. Harry winced when Tom suddenly squeezed and jerked his chin up.

"Faerwindle," growled Tom, intense eyes locking onto Harry's own. "A Hogwarts student should not be so worthless and incompetent. Did I not tell you this before? Did I not suggest that you not return."

Tom frowned when Faerwindle didn't look away and blush like usual(it made his already red tinted skin look even more ridiculous, much to Tom's amusement). No, instead Faerwindle stared boldly back. His face calm, though his eyes were quickly becoming something that rivaled those of a basilisk. His washed out pale irises taking on a darker hue as if to convey the owner's feelings. And was that green seeping in from his pupils?

Tom tighten his grip, eyebrow giving a twitch when he felt something off about Faerwindle's face. It was somehow...different. When the summer holidays started Faerwindle had been all cheekbones and skin. One could easily feel the bones underneath, and Tom would know having slapped the boy more than a time or two when he was being particularly pathetic and annoying. Now, Tom could feel rounder cheeks and softness. The firmness of his jaw had changed as well. Had Faerwindle stuffed himself with food all summer? What a disgrace of a pureblood the male Faerwindle had turned out to be. Turning into a glutton.

"Riddle, I request that you kindly release me," gritted out Harry, trying to keep is voice calm and subservient. I need to be submissive, weak repeated Harry in his head to keep his temper in check. Quiet. Polite. Keep your eyes down. So many things to remember.

"Abraxas was right," Tom smirked, sliding his hand down to Harry's neck and squeezing it enough to alarm Harry but not completely block his air flow. "You have grown a back bone, haven't you Faerwindle? I should reward you for finally gaining one. Perhaps I should give you a taste. Everyone knows of your not so secret infatuation for me."

Harry kept his breathing slow, pushing down his confusion and initial panic at the strange change in moods of the conversation, as he gazed steadily at the obviously budding psychopath. Blood pounded in his ears, making hearing difficult as he watched Tom talk about something or another. He flinched when he felt a hand sneak into his robes and grasp his waist. His calm cracking when Tom suddenly leaned in closer, his head tilted, and bit down on the side of his neck then seemed to suckle it. Harry gasped at the sting. His instincts took over at the movement of Tom pulling back, inspecting the mark he left. With a hit to his chin with the heel of his hand, Harry pushed him back and used Tom's surprised pause to spring out of his seat and out the door.

He didn't stop until he was at the very last end of the train. Running through the hall as if hell hounds were at his ankles. A couple of students gaped as they saw him pass by through the small windows of their doors. No one had every seen the boy run like that before. Faerwindle was notorious for being slow and lazy.

He yanked open the sliding door and breathed in deeply. A shiver ran down his back from not only the cold but as the angry pulsing bursts of magic that he could feel belonged to Tom.

"Damn." Harry groaned, grasping and leaning against the rail to stare down at the passing tracks. "What the fuck. Is Voldy a vampire!?"

After several calming breaths, Harry carefully went through what had just happened. First was Malfoy(Abraxas, Riddle had called him, Draco's grandfather?) and his henchmen(one wasn't a Crabbe) in order to apparently bully him. He said something not Harold like and got them angry. He was about to be beaten(two against one. Cowards) then came his knight in prefect robes(not really a knight, more like his executioner) and sent them on their way. A moment of silence and then...Harry paused. Now that he thought about it, Riddle had been kind of touchy. Grabbing his face and invading his personal space, not to mention he bite him. Harry could practically hear alarms ringing in his head.

"Definitely," whispered Harry. "there has to be something wrong."

He spent the remainder of the ride in the back of the train, hiding from the male Slytherin prefect.

Fin

Updates should still be every week or so.

Your feed back is appreciated. Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Harry Potter.

Please Review.

A steady stream of students poured out of the train when it finally arrived at the Hogwarts station. Harry smiled nostalgically as he watched the first years being rounded up by whom he assumed to be the grounds keeper. The man was of average height and had an unusually loud voice. Beside him, sitting peacefully with it's tongue lapping the air, was a large creature that looked like the love child of a komodo dragon and an actual dragon. Hagrid would have loved to play with it.

Hagrid, Harry felt a pang, remembering the death of the gentle half-giant. It had been amoung the worst he witnessed throughout the war. Painful and slow. Hagrid was literally ripped limb by limb when he fought to save a group of muggleborns. Harry quickly blinked away the tears forming in his eyes before they could fall. The memories of death and lonliness flooded his mind even as he tried to focus on the present rather than the past.

"'ey there, you olright?"

The familar voice snapped Harry out of his memories to stare up at the hulking mass of muscle holding a trunk over their shoulder. There was no mistaking it. Hagrid. Young, beardless, and with different coloring than before. But it was Hagrid, without a doubt. His hair, oddly enough, was a dark blue that clashed with his yellow eyes. 'Yellow eyes?' Harry wondered in his mind, 'could he be a werewolf in this dimension?' He hoped not. The werewolf virus would strengthen his giant genes. Did he still have giant blood in him?'

"I..I'm fine." the kid in front of him mumbled softly, but Rubeus was sure that he wasn't telling the truth. For some reason, the half-giant felt as though he should know him. His face was vaguely familiar, as if he had once seen it in an old picture or in passing through the streets. The kid looked really young and fragile, though Rubeus wasn't one to judge after all he was 11 years old and people often thought he was much older and a mindless brute due to his parentage. Not that he could blamed them, his height and muscles were very misleading.

"De name's Rub'us." said Rubeus, deciding to introduce himself as he gently steered the boy to where the carriages for the upper years were. "I seen you lookin' likes yous 'bout ta cry, sure yous olright?"

"Yes, just some homesickness." Harry lied as he fixed his sight on the skeletal horses hooked to the carriages.

"Real beauties, ain't they." Rubeus glanced down at the boy, "I don' know many people tha can see em. Bu' you can, right?"

"Yes," Harry admitted, though sometimes he wished he couldn't see them. That he could have stayed ignorant and not become the broken mass of anger he was now. "Lovely, things they are. Much like hippogriffs, with their hostile appearance yet docile and noble nature."

"Aye," Rubeus agreed wholeheartedly, a grin on his face as a giddiness filled his stomach at the knowledge that there was someone who also loved misunderstood creatures. The butterflies squirmed more and more as the made their way to the castle. By the time he and Harry stepped through the doors Rubeus was convinced that he had just made a life long friend.

"Mr. Hagrid." sneered a tall and, oddly, handsome man as soon as Harry and Rubeus stepped off the carriage. "What, pray tell, are you not with the rest of the first years? Do you think that you are to be given deferential treatment because the Headmaster has allowed a half-breed like you to enroll at Hogwarts?"

"NO!" yelped Rubeus.

"Please pardon him," said Harry, squishing down his irritation and putting on a sheepish face. "It was my fault. I was feeling faint and Rubeus was kind enough to accompany me on the way here."

"Oh, Mr. Faerwindle, I do hope you are better." The man's tone completely different than before. "It would be a shame if you were to fall ill. I suppose I will overlook the half breed's stupidity, just this once."

"Thank ye, 'fessor." Rubeus said. His face red from the humiliation that the man was putting him through in front of his new friend. What if Harry didn't want to talk to him now that he knew that Rubeus wasn't fully human.

"It is thank you, professor Darnsley." Darnesley sneered, his nose tilted up as if he smelled something bad. "Speak properly and enunciate your words."

Harry balled his fists, nails digging into the soft flesh of his palms. "Professor Darnsley, may we be excused. The sorting is about to start and Rubeus, as a first year, must be present."

"How thoughtful of you, Mr. Faerwindle. Of course, you may." nodded Darnsley. "Have a pleasant year, Mr. Faerwindle."

The two students watched the professor leave. The dark purple robes the man was wearing flared as he gave a sharp turn and entered the castle. Harry sighed heavily and wordlessly followed, pausing only when he noticed that Rubeus had not moved. The larger boy had his head tilted down, longish blue hair covered his face, and his body was stiff. It was clear that the other wouldn't be moving anytime soon.

Harry watched, helplessly, as Rubeus started to cry. A rush of anger towards Darnsley nearly overtook the sympathy he felt. He could almost relate to what Rubeus was feeling. Before he knew about the Wizarding world, Harry didn't have any friends because his cousin Dudley would scare them away. And even at Hogwarts people were wary to approach him.

"I...I can und'stand if ya don' wan ta talk ta meh an'more." said the blue haired boy, his accent thickening as he fidgeted with the hem of his shirt. "I can jus' wait a bit den go in, tha way no ones gonna thin' we's knows each o'er"

"What?" Harry looked confused. "Why would I want that?"

"Cause." mumbled Rubeus. "I canna 'elp me blood but I's dang'rous and scary and nah one wan's ta be ma friend cause I's bigga den dem."

"Listen," Harry placed a comforting hand on Rubeus' arm, "I won't turn my back and walk away. I don't care about that but of who you. You are a good guy. You're funny and nice. I... am proud to call you my friend."

A watery smile rose from Rubeus' lips, relief and hope making his eyes like liquid gold. Harry gently lead the larger boy to the great hall. Companionable silence and footsteps were the only things heard until they neared the large double door entrance of the great hall. The black haired fifth year nodded towards them and Rubeus, taking a deep breath, pushed the doors opened.

Fin

Updates should still be every week or so.

Your feedback is appreciated. Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Harry Potter.

Please Review.

Tom was absolutely seething. Of that, Abraxas was absolutely sure. To anyone else watching, the teenager looked indifferent and calm. Eyes steady and back straight as girls and some guys swooned and fluttered around him. Basically, he was just as he always acted. But, a tiny twitch of Tom's left hand, his wand hand, was all that indicated otherwise. That, and Abraxas could feel the subtle fluctuations of his magic, the constant pulse pounding into the air. Tom would, most likely, want him to relieve all of the tension that the young Dark Lord was feeling. He didn't know how but the other Slytherin would definitely use him in some sort of way. Whether for target practice or in his bed.

What had set Tom off in the first place. He seemed perfectly fine and arrogant on the train. Was it that awful failure of a pureblood, Harold Faerwindle? The blond stiffen as Tom locked eyes with him. Grey eyes, wary and cautious, meeting shadowed brown. It was like chilled water ran down his body. He felt like a predator was the one he was making eye contact with. Those eyes were filled with dark promises, horrible yet tempting promises.

A loud groan from creaking wood finally broke the stare off that Abraxas and Tom were having. The blond turned. Frowning when he saw something odd. It was Faerwindle being followed by what had to be one of the largest people that Abraxas had ever seen. The Hufflepuff was already shorter than average now he appeared tiny, so breakable. To be honest, the very thought sent faint arousal throughout not only Tom and Abraxas but also a couple of others inside the Great hall. Faerwindle wasn't ugly after all, so a night with him wouldn't be a pain nor would it matter much considering his family, while pure blooded, didn't have any high standing in Wizarding society.

"Hrm, urm," a stout man wearing mustard yellow robes, the Headmaster Dippet, cleared his throat as he stood up from his chair at the teacher's table. "Now that we are all here. Let the sorting commence!"

With a swish of his wand a small stool appeared, where another teacher swiftly placed the familiar Sorting Hat. Harry quickly lead Rubeus to the Hufflepuff table and took a seat nearest to the entrance. He looked around the hall, waving at Harie when he spotted her at the Ravenclaw table. Frowning when she ignored him.

"I wonder what's up with her." muttered Harry, his voice soft so not the disturb the roll call for the sorting.

"Who?"

"My sister," Harry smiled at Rubeus. "Its probably nothing."

"Oh." Rubeus looked down, his face pensive. "I 'ope I gets inta Huffle'uff. We's can be betta friends."

"Rubeus, I'll be friends with you no matter what." he reassured, yet again. Harry was beginning to think that this Hagrid had an inferiority complex.

"Gangly, Gimly." yelled the teacher, a student next to Harry mentioned her name was Acalia Mopsus, putting an end to the conversation.

"Gryffindor!" The hat had barely touched the boy.

"Goyle, Heliaxus." Now that was a Goyle, thought Harry as he watched an unusually muscled 11 year old boy strut up and take a seat on the stool.

"Slytherin!"

"Hagrid, Rubeus."

Unlike when the other students were called, you could hear a slight distaste in the tone that she used. As Rubeus slowly walked up to the stool, chatter started to buzz. The faculty were doing the same thing. The atmosphere in the room changed into something almost hostel and Harry didn't like it one bit.

"They let a half-breed in here!" yelped a girl from Ravenclaw.

"Dangerous.." another mumbled.

"Atrocious!" hissed a male Slytherin.

"How revolting!" added a girl wearing a prefect badge.

"Maybe he's just big from his age." suggested a Hufflepuff.

"Hahaha, bet the guy's got pure rocks for brains." snickered a Gryffindor to his friend.

"Shut it you." a girl sitting across from the Gryffindor slapped the top of his head. "You are the one failing most of the core classes."

By the time he reached the Hat, poor Rubeus was red faced and slouching defensively. Harry immediately worried when he saw Rubeus's shoulders shake slightly. The black haired boy glared at Professor Mopsus when she held out the Sorting Hat, extending her arms as far as they would go as if she didn't want to even risk accidentally touching Rubeus.

Minutes flew by without so much as a peep from the Hat. Students and even some of the faculty began to whisper that maybe he wasn't meant to be in Hogwarts and so the Sorting Hat didn't want to sort him. The malicious commentary grated at Harry's rapidly breaking temper. Merlin! How can people be so narrow minded! It was worse than the prejudice against the Slytherins after the war.

"Gryffindor!"

The sudden shout startled many a person. Rubeus shuffled awkwardly to the Gryffindor table, glancing at Harry before hesitatingly sitting down. None of the students surrounding him tried to talk to the blue haired boy. Most of them merely acted as if he didn't exists causing Rubeus to silently fix his gaze at a burning torch on the opposite wall.

"Gits." Harry growled, appalled. The Hufflepuff sitting next to him looked over, his face one of surprise because in the years of being housemates Harry had never once insulted nor confronted anyone.

"Um, Harry?" the boy paused when Harry glanced at him. He was startled at the intense emotions in the other boy's usually dead eyes.

"Yes?" asked Harry, keeping his voice light and polite. He couldn't break from character yet again. Someone would get suspicious, eventually.

"Why did you come in with the...that first year," said the Hufflepuff.

"We're friends." Harry answered, eyebrow quirking up, "He's good company."

"But!"

"Oh, knock it off Finn." a girl said, "let Harry make friends with the Gryffindor."

"He's a half breed, Meggie!" Finn yelped, "My mum says that they are horribly unstable and have really short tempers and kill for fun!"

Both of the Hufflepuffs stiffen and watched, with no small amount of shock, as Harry stood and walked briskly over to where Rubeus was seated. The blue haired newly sorted Gryffindor was pretty much isolated. None of his housemates were talking or looking at him, preferring to ignore the elephant in the room. This meant that the seats surrounding him were empty until Harry plopped down into one.

"So, you got into Gryffindor?" said Harry, trying to start conversation and break Rubeus self pitying shell. Incredulous glaces and gaping were fixed on the pair of them. The teachers and the Headmaster didn't seem to know what to do. It was probably the first time that any member of a house sat in any but their own. "That's great. It's where the brave go, you know."

"Huff'puff wou'da been betta."

"Maybe, but there is no use crying over spilled milk."

"Milk?"

"It's a muggle saying." Harry clarified. "Basically it means that what is done is done and no amount of tears or bitching will change it."

"Ya know 'bout muggles?" Rubeus asked, surprised. "Lots of magic folk don'ta. Ya know 'bout muggle creatures too?"

"Animals? Yes, a bit."

The rest of the feast went on without any trouble. Harry and Rubeus talked and ate, ignoring the disapproving looks and the heated whispering that happened around them. When it was time to retreat to their own dorms, Harry noticed that Rubeus was included with the introducing of the location and password of the Gryffindor tower but the rest of the Gryffindors moved too quickly for Rubeus to be able to follow so Harry took it upon himself to show his the way. He made a point to teach him as much of the little 'tricks' to getting around Hogwarts as he could remember. From the vanishing step and moving stair cases to making friends with the portraits, who could be relied on to help him find his classes.

Laying on his bed, Harry contemplated about many things. Mostly on how he could keep an eye on both Harie and Rubeus, he was sure that some of the other students were planing to prank or bully him.

Having already checked, he knew that Death hadn't in the least tried to put helpful things into his trunk. He had a vial of Basilisk blood(not the venom, why? Because Harry gave away the last of it to a research team trying to find a 'universal cure'), his dragon skin boots(Charley really went all out getting the best ones made for him), a photo album that contained not only pictures of his friends and Sirius and Remus but also of his mother and father, Dommy(a plush doll that Harry had grown fond of because it reminded him of Dobby), his private collection of daggers(a hobby that Harry took up when Bill gave him a silver one that was charmed to only cut enemies), a small book filled with notes by Ollivander(the old man died and left it to him), and a cane(he was awarded it after the war, it was made to hold his wand inside). Death, unfortunately, forgot some important items though. Such as the Marauders Map and Finis(a sword, also awarded to him, that was enchanted to be able to cut through anything). It seemed as if Death just randomly threw stuff in and called it a day. Not that he wasn't grateful, especially for the photo album, but a bit more thought in the actual helpfulness of the object would have been appreciated.

"Harry?" mumbled Finn, standing beside Harry's bed. "Your sister is at the entrance to the common room and wants to speak to you."

Harie paced back and forth in front of the large tapestry that was the hidden entrance to Hufflepuff. She was worried. Very worried. Her new brother had gone and gotten himself involved with that monster. The poor kid probably didn't know what he was doing. Everyone knew that half-breeds and dark creatures like Vampires, Werewolves, and Giants were bad news.

Twirling a strand of her hair, Harie sighed. There was so many things that Harry shouldn't be doing or shouldn't have done. He had even upset a prefect! Tom Riddle had personally come to find her on the Hogwarts Express to ask her to teach her twin how to be thankful when he was saved from a beating instead of attacking his savior.

"It's almost curfew." said Harry as he stepped into the corridor. The teen was dressed in a pair of pajama pants and a shirt that Harie had never seen before.

"Yes, it is. But I needed to speak with you," agreed Harie, her tone frosty. "Why in the world did you hit Riddle!"

"I only hit that snakeface in self defense." Harry held his temper firm. He couldn't get angry at Harie. It was likely that Tom had fed her some story instead of the truth.

"Self defense? Riddle is the politest student in our year, it is highly unlikely that he would even consider hurting someone. Even the teachers the highly of him."

"Look like the innocent flower," Harry quoted. "but be the serpent underneath it."

"What!?" Harie hissed through clenched teeth.

"He is doing exactly what Lady Macbeth told her husband to do."

"Harry! Stop speaking nonsense. And who is Lady Macbeth!"

"She's a character in Macbeth, a play written by Shakespeare, a muggle."

"A muggle. You are slandering Tom Riddle, a wizard and a prefect, with the idiotic rambling of a filthy muggle!."

"What's wrong with muggles!"

"They are filthy, uncivilized barbarians. Just like that half-breed you stupidly befriended."

"Hey! Don't insult Rubeus."

"I am merely saying the truth. Every pureblood knows that half-breed are nothing but brainless abominations of sinful unions! A blemish of our society that we have to cover up."

Harry gaped at her. Speechless. She sounded just like Draco used to. His anger and disgust towards her have never bee higher. He knew that if he continues the argument he would do or say something that he would surely regret. So he turned around and went back into the Hufflepuff common room, stomped up to his dorm, then put a silencing spell around his bed and a sticking charm on his curtains and fell asleep.

Outside Harie stared at the spot where her brother had stood. Her thoughts jumbled and a small amount of remorse panged at her heart.

Fin

Updates should still be every week or so.

Your feedback is appreciated. Thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Harry Potter.

Please Review.

Harry felt like his very soul was a shroud, oppressive and heavy as it dwelled inside him as he solemnly stared out the window of his Transfiguration class and at the falling leaves. A month or so had passed since he and Harie fought and it didn't seem like the rift created between them would close anytime soon. The green eyed teen still watched out for her, though he tried to not be obvious about it after she had yelled at him when he stopped a stray hex from hitting her.

During the last few weeks, Harry had come to know more about this new dimension. His classes were similar as the ones he had had before, only with different teachers, and he had not have had to use the other Harry's wand, which was good because the first time he tried it sucked up too much of his magic and left him with a half frozen hand.

He had potions with Garvin Pennant, a likeable man who seemed to be a tad too cheery. Herbology with Mopsus. He found that besides her prejudice she was also a sadist, finding glee in tasking each her students with the most volatile and dangerous of plants to take care of. He had Charms with Trahuun Core, who seemed to always wear some sort of leather clad outfit but, despite his cool appearance, was an irrefutably boring teacher.

History of Magic was, surprisingly, not taught by a ghost but by Devon Darnsley. The guy was a complete arse to any student who was not a pureblood and upheld prueblood standards as the base of his grading and discipline. Something that Harie, Harry discovered, liked about him and thus caused a small crush on the teacher. Harry felt sick when he saw her flirting with the git.

Harry enjoyed Defense Against the Dark Arts, taught by Galatea Merrythought, but found it a but boring since he already new most of the material. Horace Slughorn was the head of Slytherin and also the professor for Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. The man also established the Slug club, which only accepted the best and brightest of Hogwarts, that Harie attended every Tuesday.

He did like the electives that the other Harry had chosen. Care of Magical Creatures, the class was so small that all years were joined together, was fun and taught by Billus Grensleeves, a tall man with a missing left eye and a habit for pulling out daggers to throw at misbehaving students whether in his class or not. The other elective that old Harry chose was Ancient Studies, a class that Harry had never heard of before, that was quite informative. It taught not only the theory of the origins of Magic but also foreign spells and ancient semi-forgotten magic.

His friendship with Rubeus was going well despite the animosity that most of the school had against the half giant. They weren't hiding the way that he was treated differently. Harry had to take up the mantle of quietly pranking and warning people in order for Rubeus to have a semi-peaceful life. All in all, Harry had been busy and it was beginning to give him a headache.

"Mr. Faerwindle," tutted Professor Ambiva as she scowled at her daydreaming student. "list the steps of Transfiguration."

Harry smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head, and shrugged. He widen his eyes and forced a blush on his cheeks, given the appearance of someone younger as he flicked his gaze up to Ambiva then to his sister, who sat near the front of the classroom. He tried to make his face puppyish, covering his anger with a whimper when she ignored him. His acting had become better, thanks to the midnight training that watered down his stress, so his role of meek and simple Hufflepuff was more spot on than before. Another blessing was that Riddle hadn't confronted him. Not yet, Harry was sure that the snake was planning something as revenge. He was too proud to let Harry off after having been hit.

"Do pay attention." Professor Ambiva sighed, smiling softly. She had a bit of a bleeding heart for the Hufflepuff. "If you need..."

She was cut off by the sounds of three rapid knocks on the classroom door and the squeaking of it opening. Harry raised an eyebrow at the student standing in the doorway. He took in the wild dirty blond hair and the sparkling white grin that threatened to split his face apart. Those teeth looked sharper than most.

"Yes?" Professor Ambiva turned towards the new arrival, signaling for the rest of the class to settle down their whispering. "Can I help you?"

"The Headmaster sent for Faerwindle." the boy, nearly a man, said.

"Which one?"

"The male." responded the teen. A prefect, Harry noted.

Harry slowly gather up his materials, pretending to flinch when the messenger glared at him, and nodded his good bye to the Professor. Walking beside the other boy was a bit nerve wracking. He didn't recognized him but the prefect had a dangerous feel about him. 'You're being paranoid.' Harry scolded himself.

Floating books, knickknacks, and balls of lights wandered aimlessly around a withered man as he sat behind his desk. Armando Dippet had always referred to himself as being a tolerant and benevolent Headmaster. He accepted each and everyone of his students, those that were already attending and those that will attend. Which is why he was now facing a small group of new students. Refugees of the Muggle war and outcasts of the Grindelwald command of the Wizarding world.

Grindelwald was quickly becoming a nightmare for those with other blood than pure. He could see the evidence of it in the way that many wizarding schools were assimilating to a purist method of teaching and accepting students. Many muggleborns, halfbloods, and those with creature ancestry were expelled or hunted down and killed by the very people who they thought accepted them. Hogwarts was becoming one of the few sanctuaries for students to go to in order to finish their school if they could not afford a private education. It troubled the Headmaster greatly the outcome of Grindelwald's persuasive power and control of the Ministry.

His brown eyes glanced at the 3 teenagers in front of him. A tall, buff male leaned on the far left wall. His bright golden eyes flickering, as though searching for danger, and his body tense under the faded black robes he wore. Sitting in one of the armchairs in front of Dippet's desk was another boy. This one was slimmer, yet you could see the muscled groves under his tight shirt, and had a slight tremor in his hand as he lifted a teacup to drink the mint tea that the Headmaster had provided. Beside him was a young woman, her hair was a bright flowing blond and her eyes a starry dark blue. Her features and coloring very similar to the second boy. Twins, if Headmaster Dippet remembered correctly from the file that was sent over by Beauxbatons. Codependent as well because of the way that they both were unconsciously leaning in each other's direction and kept a looking at each other as is to make sure that they were still there.

"Please," started Dippet, getting the attention of the present company and hoping to alleviate some the swelling tension in the room. "rest assured that you are safe here at Hogwarts. We are very welcoming to any who need help."

"Hrmph" snorted the standing teen, a low growl vibrating from his throat. "Just not people like us."

"Mr..."

The Headmaster was interrupted by the groaning of his office entrance opening. Dippet quickly recognized Virgil Alighieri, a Ravenclaw prefect, and Harold Faerwindle, whom he had needed to speak with before he became distracted by the new arrivals.

"Headmaster, here is Faerwindel as you asked." Alighieri said, forcing a relaxed stance. He was not in Ravenclaw for nothing. One of the guests in the room was obviously a werewolf, the yellow eyes and feral looks said everything needed. It would be disastrous for the dark creature to become agitated.

"Ah, yes. Thank you, you may return to class Mr. Aligheri."

Harry watched as the prefect did a smooth turn and left, his robes bellowing in a way that was just shy of being Snapeish. The bespectacled teen had been on pins and needles the whole way to the office. A dozen scenarios of why the Headmaster could have called him played through his head, each on more troublesome than the last. Paranoia festered by the war against Voldemort had bubbled to surface. It wouldn't be the first time that someone attacked or tried to manipulate him. Illusion blue eyes passed over the Headmaster's shoulder to the three other people in the room. Were they involved in what the old man wanted? Or were they here for another reason. 'Wait, where's Dumbledore?' thought Harry, suddenly realizing that he hadn't seen the twinkle eyed wizard anywhere in the last few weeks. 'Is he not a professor? Maybe, he's off fighting Grindelwald. Wasn't he the one who defeated him in the first place?'

"Mr. Faerwindel!" repeated Dippet for the third time, eyebrow raising as the Hufflepuff froze and twitched.

"Yes, Headmaster?" Harry kept his voice soft and shy but his inner emotions were vastly different.

"Your father has requested for you to be examined thoroughly by Monsieur Aglaia. He is worried that the potions accident near the end of last year is affecting your body. You are to report to him tomorrow."

"Yes, Headmaster."

"Good, now if you would do me a favor."

"Of course, sir."

"I would like to introduce Mister and Miss Gorlois and Ygraine Du Lac," Dippet nodded to the two blondes. "And Mister Fenrir Greyback. I need you to lead them to the Hall and wait for they're receptive house heads to come and take them. Usually I would allow them to wait here, but there is an important visitor coming that I must speak to privately."

Harry felt a sea of dread when he heard the last name. His mind flashing to the last time he came face to face with the infamous werewolf. Scenes filled with screams and blood rolled across his sight, blocking out anything else. To him it seemed like seconds, to the others in the room he was having a panic attack.

Harry breathes came in quick huffs, the lack of proper oxygen making him dizzy. Igraine screeched when he fell to his knees, her brother hurrying over to Harry while yelling for someone to call the school nurse.

Fin

Updates should still be every week or so.

Your feedback is appreciated. Thank you.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Harry Potter.

It's short but something. I hope you like it. My mind was swept away by inspiration for another of my fanfics, which I will upload soon.

Please Review.

Waking up, for Harry, was exactly the opposite than the first time in this dimension. It was slow and it hurt like he had been trampled by trolls. A particularly strong throb of pain stemmed from his eyes when he finally open them. Blurs spoiled his vision. A faint thought that someone must have taken off his glasses passed through his mind. But it was of little importance to him at the moment. No, what demanded all of his attention was that a rather hungry looking face of a man was less than 2 inches away from his. And, as much as he would love to deny it, he let out a squeak.

"Finally awake, I see." The man said, his voice unusually silky and had an strange accent that honeyed the words. "And I was so enjoying watching your cute face."

"What!" yelped Harry, scrambling off the bed, which he had been laying on, and backed far away from the man. His magic was still blanketed over him, meaning that his Diutinus Alucinatio(long-time illusion) was active but fading.

Spelled blue eyes took inventory of the person in, what looked like, a white leather doctor's coat. He was tall, really tall, at least 6'5, with smoldering black eyes and sultry full lips, that were twisted into an amused smirk. No wand was in sight nor were there any tell tale signs of one being hidden, that didn't ease Harry's nerves at all. Harry was absolutely certain that he had never seen him anywhere before. "Who?"

"Ah, yes. I forgot. We haven't been introduced, have we?" mused the man, taking out a lollipop from his coat pocket. "I am Healer Darrell Aglaia, the Hogwarts nurse as of the beginning of this year."

Harry shuddered as the man winked at him as he lasciviously licked the lollipop. Who in there right mind let this guy become a Healer. It was a lawsuit waiting to happen. The man, Aglaia, was forthright in his predisposition to the finer pleasures that one could pursue with the human body.

Harry looked down at himself, noting that his robe had been taken off, showing that he had decided to forgo the standard cardigan and only wore a white button up shirt, his black and yellow tie, and a pair of black slacks. The sudden thought of why the Healer would take off his robe made Harry's mind go haywire and his face to blush red.

A rumbling noise from beside him, on another bed two spaces away from his own, had Harry's magic itching to attack. Harry and Aglaia, the former with surprise while the later with faint annoyance, turned to the direction of the noise. Harry gaped at Greyback, who was glaring at the Healer, a bit shocked to see the young man again so soon. This time Harry could see the differences between the one he fought and the one in this dimension. While Greyback had been a rough and scarred middle aged man in his dimension, here he was a fresh-faced youth with short black hair and who looked disturbingly fit in a Hogwarts uniform. Ill will was clear in his golden eyes and his teeth were on display as his lips curled back into a angry snarl. The Slytherine house badge was visible on his robe, worrying Harry because the werewolf was in the same house as Riddle therefore making it much more possible for the seductive snake to lure the other into his folds.

"Pervert, what the hell do you think you're doing." Greyback growled. His voice was different than before, Harry realized. It was deep, smoky and surprisingly pleasant, a strange contrast to the gruff bark that Harry had heard from the Greyback in his dimension. Perhaps he should refer to this young Greyback as Fenrir? It would definitely help differentiating the two. He still didn't feel at untroubled by the werewolf's presence but he would try to not let his past experiences dictate his conduct when interacting with Fenrir.

"Why did you tie me up! I was only supposed to get the kid here then head to Professor Mopsus' office." Fenrir's voice broke Harry's train of thought, bring the teen back to the one-sided argument between Fenrir and the Healer. The young werewolf was slumped somewhat haphazardly in the bed. He looked closer and was surprised that the werewolf had a series of chains wrapped around his body, locking his arms to his sides and restricting his movements.

A taunting laugh echoed the room, putting Harry even more on edge. His blood pressure was probably skyrocketing.

"Sweetheart, settle down, I'll play with you later." crooned Aglaia at the struggling werewolf before turning back to Harry, "And you should get back on the bed. You fainted earlier in Dippet's office. They said it was sudden. You could be ill and not know it."

"I-I'm feeling better," muttered Harry, alarm bells ringing in his head as Aglaia got a strange gleam in his eye and smiled sweetly as him. "Perfect even. I...I didn't eat much at lunch so...um...my body was tired. A trip to the Hogwarts kitchen should put me right."

"No, please, I must insist" Aglaia stepped forward and effortlessly picked him and cradled the small teen in his arms, "on a thorough examination."

"Creep! Lecher!" snarled Fenrir, startling Harry because he had almost forgotten that the werewolf was also present. "Pedophile, the hell was that midget Headmaster thinking hiring a fuck like you."

"Aw, you say the nicest of things." Aglaia winked to Greyback, causing the other teen to sneer back at him, and placed Harry gently on the bed. "Now, I do believe that you owe me something."

"Owe?" Harry paled. His mind going into the gutter and pulling out all sorts of ways that the Healer could(probably would) do to him.

"Yes, your name would be nice." replied Aglaia, innocently though the way he caressed Harry's shoulders then slid his hands to his shirt buttons was far from it.

"Harold Faerwindel, call me Harry please."

"Harry. How adorable. A fitting name indeed." Aglaia took a step back, his dark eyes trained on Harry's face as he smiled in a way that he probably thought was reassuring. "Now, honey, take off your clothes for me."

"I would rather not."

"There is no need to be shy, I'm a healer trust me." Aglaia smirked, his hands grabbing hold of Harry's shoulders and pushing the boy down on the bed. Before Harry could protest, the Healer made quick work of the buttons of his shirt. Harry was honestly scared, his pupils dilating as fear and panic set in. Fenrir's struggles for freedom tripled, the chains creaked as the werewolf strained to break them. Even he couldn't condone what Aglaia was trying to do

Fin

Updates should still be every week or so.

Your feedback is appreciated. Thank you. Seriously, your reviews are like dark chocolate to me. I just love them!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Harry Potter.

Sorry for the late update. My father died...anyway I will try to become more diligent.

Also I am thinking of transferring stories from my old Fanfiction account(DarkAvenger69).

Please Review.

Fenrir gritted his teeth, the chains creaked as he breathed in and poured all of his strength into his arms as he pushed them out. He almost gave a quick laugh when he saw the links of the chain start to part.

Golden eyes swept up to where the small boy and the lecher were. The kid looked shocked more than anything else, surprising Fenrir because most people would be screaming and/or fighting. The healer had a deceptively soft smile as he cooed and rubbed the kid's stomach as though he were playing with a small animal rather than molesting a student.

"Such a good boy," purred Aglaia, dark eyes smoldering. His larger body covered Harry's as he moved onto the bed.

"Perv!" shouted Fenrir in order to get the healer's attention. It didn't work, the older man ignored the werewolf, preferring to fixate on the delicious treat below him.

A low grumble vibrated in Fenrir's chest. He may not have met the boy, officially at least, but the scene that was playing out was too similar to what happened before. Before, when he was but a child. The day that his sister and mother were ruined and killed by that man. He would never forget the face of the man who destroyed his pack. His pack had never harmed anyone but that hadn't mattered to him. He came and, as that man had called it, got rid of his town's stains. Never would those flashing, cruel eyes disappear from his memory. The eyes of a monster. If not for his mother hiding him underneathe the floor boards then Fenrir would have also been a victim of the dark creature hunter.

The chain links just needed one more strong push in order to break, at least that is what Fenrir guessed. His arms were getting sore, the muscles hurt more than he would ever care to admit but he was not tired. His werewolf stamina was greater than any wizard or witch could ever hope to have.

The harsh sound of a door slamming open froze all of the infirmary occupants. A female student dashed in, followed by a taller male, who was walking in a more sedated pace. Fenrir grunted under his breath, a bit disappointed. Now he couldn't kill the healer and claim self defense. The girl, probably 15 or 16 years old, had an uncanny resemblance to Faerwindle, though the girl was much more stunning than the boy. The boy that was accompanying her was just as, if not more, attractive. Fenrir wasn't ashamed to say that he would bed him if the chance came.

"HARRY!" yelled Harie as she ran into the infirmary, knocking Aglaia off, and hugged Harry tightly. Harry had never been more grateful for her interference, even if she was digging her nails into his forearms and making his shirt wet with tears and, what he hoped he was wrong in thinking, snot. 'Thank Merlin' thought the boy-who-lived, 'I was seriously close to being raped.' He wrapped his arms around his twin, artfully arranging her to be in between of him and the healer.

"I am so sorry!" sobbed Harie, her blue eyes red from all the salt in her tears, "I missed you, I missed talking to you. I don't care if your friends with the half-br.., I mean, Hagrid just please don't leave me. I was miserable without you, right Dean?"

"Um, maybe you should allow him to breathe." commented Dean, who had come with Harie when the word of him being in the infirmary got around, as she turned her head to look at him. Harry could only nod in thanks when his sister got off of his chest and he could finally suck in some much needed air.

"It's okay," Harry said, reassuringly, "I'm fine."

"But Headmaster Dippet sent Dean to tell me that your here and I knew that you looked a bit pale when class started. I was so worried!" Harie babbled. Losing some of the icy composure that she had enforced since they had arrived at Hogwarts.

"It was nothing." Harry looked at the teen standing beside her. He blinked. Suprised, now that he could properly observe him, he had a decidedly handsome face with Weasley red hair that caught him off guard more than anything. Unlike any other Weasley that Harry had known, the teenager standing stoically beside his hospital bed had grayish blue eyes, the same shade as Draco had had, and the elegant bearing of a proper pure-blood. In all honesty, it seemed like the Weasley and Malfoy lines had merged to form a lovechild. Even though he had long since gotten past old prejudice, it disturbed Harry greatly that the two complete opposite families would merge.

"I was just faint, thats all." said Harry, his tone calm and stead in order to soothe his sister.

"Alright, but..." the girl paused, fidgeting as a blush colored her normally pale cheeks, "why are you not properly covered?"

"Well, you see..."

"I was about to give him a check up. Before you rudely interrupted." interjected Aglaia. The healer's demeanor did a 180 as soon as he was able to pick himself up from the undignified pile that Harie unintentionally pushed him into.

"I apologize Mr. Aglaia," said Dean before Harie could, "Miss Faerwindle was very much distressed about her beloved younger brother."

"Oh, that's quite alright, dear." purred Aglaia, his charming side coming back when the handsome boy spoke. "I am glad that at least one of you has manners."

"I really do apolo..." Harie began to say.

"Yes, yes. I understand but that is no excuse for your rude entrance." sneered Aglaia at her. "I have never seen such a disgusting display of inappropriate behavior."

The students(including Fenrir, who had been edging towards the door now that he had managed to get free) were flabbergasted at the healer's harsh words. Harie steeled herself, her face contorting into a typical pure-blood mask. She felt a kernel of hate fester slowly as she watched the Healer gush over people praised her for being the better twin, the perfect heiress. She had never been reprimanded before. Yet, this man had done just that. He had dared to speak to her as though she were an insolent child, the sheer outrage she was flawlessly hiding burned. It made her

Harry narrowed his eyes at Aglaia. The man was once again the ditsy pervert, his harshness mellowing out as soon as he snubbed Harie. It seemed that either Aglaia had a grudge against his sister or the Healer was merely preferential towards young men. One or the other, it wasn't good. Harry didn't need an adult nagging and trailing after him like a lost puppy that wanted to hump his toy nor did he want the Healer to be an enemy. Harry didn't want this lifetime to be like his last. He would prefer to live peacefully along side Harie and perhaps fall in love again. His heart wasn't quite ready for another wife after Ginny died but maybe with time he could come to love another woman.

"Oh, you poor thing. Have you been eating well?" coddled Aglaia as he poked Harry in the ribs and felt the bones in stark contrast to the flesh. Dark eyes disdainfully glinted to the girl and a light sneer twisted his lips. "It is obvious that your sister has been."

"How dare..." Harie started to say, indignant at his implication.

"I am merely stating a fact." interrupted Aglaia smoothly.

"Please, refrain from speaking to my sister in that manner." said Harry as he moved from the bed to stand between the two. His eyes chilly and mouth set in a firm line, the pretense of being a weak boy all but completely gone as his temper flared at the man insulting his new sister. "As an adult, you should know better that letting your opinions show so blatantly."

Fenrir could feel his inner wolf raise his hackles at the aura streaming from the small teen. It was faint and he was sure that no one but himself could tell the difference in Harry's body language. Shoulder were squared, back stiff, head held straight and chin perfectly vertical to the floor. A standard military stance. Subtle but dangerous none the less. 'Who exactly is this kid?' mentally asked Fenrir to himself.

Fin

Updates should be every 2 weeks or so. Sooner if I have inspiration.

Your feedback is appreciated. Thank you. Seriously, your reviews are like dark chocolate to me. I just love them!


End file.
